The Big Four: in a second place
by saythatagaintomyface
Summary: A collection of mostly Jackunzel and Mericup drabbles, with the possiblity of other little disney/dream works spin offs in there as well. I don't really even know whats going to happen. I guess you'll just have to come along for the ride and find out with me ;) Rated M to be on the safe side, but who knows if even that will happen.


_**Hello again people,**_

_**So I have decided to do what I should have probably started doing a long time ago and start a drabble collection. If I do it this way It's a lot more likely I'll write stuff if I can just write any little bit pieces that I come up with whenever the moment strikes me and a lot more satisfying for you because it means I'll probably update more often. But again please don't hold me to that.**_

_**So yeah these drabbles will be mostly big four orientated, although other Disney and DreamWorks characters may pop up from time to time. There will be plenty of different ships in there but the only romantic ones will be Jackunzel and Mericup. Don't worry though If you're looking for something different there will also be a lot of brotp and friendship pairing stuff in here as well.**_

_**Okay so enough of my rambling; let's get on with the show.**_

_**(the basis of this drabble is that is set in a modern au where in hiccup is just coming back from a 6 month long archaeological dig and Jack, Merida and Rapunzel are throwing him a little bit of a welcome home party at Jacks house. It's basically a big four reaction fic to hiccup finally hitting puberty, ala the how to train your dragon 2 spoilers that came out earlier this week/last week. I decided to start with this drabble because it's topical to what's been happening in the fandom lately. I didn't want to do it later when you'd all forgotten about it. Not that we really could with the gifs all over Tumblr hehe)**_

_****_

"How do I look? Is my hair too messy? How about my outfit, should I change?" Merida spoke frantically as she paced back and forth along the cold marble floor of Jacks living room, her two light haired friends watching in part amusement and part concern as she continued to get more and more anxious.

"You look fine Merida, your hair's fine, your clothes are fine. What are you getting yourself so worked up about?" Rapunzel chuckled, watching in amusement as Merida pulled at her clothes and wild, unruly red hair in what was probably an attempt to make herself look more presentable but in the end just made her look more dishevelled.

Rapunzel placed a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Its gonna be alright Mer, hiccup loves you no matter what, you know that." "Yeah I know" the scot sighed, releasing the tension in her shoulders as she began to relax.

"Yeah, hiccup doesn't care what you look like Merida. I mean would he really still be with you if he did?" Jack teased, smirking his signature smirk.

"Jack!" Rapunzel scolded swatting his arm playfully. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Jack chuckled. "Or am I?" he sniggered cheekily. This time Merida stepped forward and punched him playfully in the gut. "Yep, definitely kidding" the white haired boy barely managed to wheeze out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, followed by a familiar voice shouting "hello? Anyone home?", from down the hall. "yeah, come on in buddy, were just in the living room" Jack yelled back, the girls giggled in excitement as they all bustled about getting into position under the huge welcome home banner hanging from the ceiling ,which they had spent weeks making incidentally.

The trio were all giggling and excited at the anticipation of finally getting to see their friend after so long and barely even noticed the approaching shadow that seemed to have gotten taller, as their friend finally entered the room.

" Welcome ho-" they all stopped mid scream, eyes bugging out of their heads as they stared at the now much taller, more muscular and more chiselled figure of Hiccup horrendous haddock III.

"Hot damn!" the two girls swooned in unison, giggling at thought of the guy whose nickname used to be the talking fishbone, finally bulking up.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say holy shit dude! What the hell happened to you?" Jack exclaimed, staring at him in complete and utter awe.

"Uh I dunno puberty I guess?" Hiccup chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and watching his friends' reactions in amusement.

"Wait so you haven't been working out?" jack asked eyebrow quirking up in astonishment.

"Uh no not really, not anymore than usual, I mean I have been on an archaeological dig for the past 6 months, dig being the key word there, so it's more than likely that the bulk of my muscle came from that" Hiccup rambled on adorably.

"Yeah stop talking your ruining the moment, so you're trying to tell me that this" he gestured to all of Hiccup "is all the work of mother nature?" jack asked with an air of disbelief.

"Uh yeah, I guess so..." hiccup stammered awkwardly. For a moment there was silence, Jack continuing to stare at him in disbelief.

"Meh, good enough for me" the white haired boy said with a shrug. And before hiccup could even question it he found himself with an armful of teenage boy. "I'm so proud of you! My little boy is all grown up!" jack said letting out a very unmanly squeal.

"Gah! Jack! Get off me you annoyingly adorable, obnoxious little shit you" Hiccup said struggling to remove the other boy who was clambering all over and holding on to him like a limpet.

"Yeah frost, get off of him, It's my turn" Merida spoke up from behind jack, smiling cutely over his shoulder.

Hiccup finally managed to force jack off of him and walked over to his girlfriend, pulling her into a tight embrace, the red head putting her arms around his neck and hugging him back just as tightly.

"Mer..." he sighed burying his face in her neck. "God I've missed you". A lump formed in her throat as she tried not cry at the sincerity in his voice. "I missed you too" she choked out, pulling back to give him a sweet peck on the lips. She chuckled wetly, and wiped her eyes. "Now what do you say we go and put these new found muscles of yours to use" she said seductively. "Okay then" he chuckled nervously as she dragged him out of the living room and down the hall way.

"Hey just remember this is my house, you break it you bought! And don't forget to wash the sheets when you're done!" jack yelled after the couple but was met with only the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing them for a while" he chuckled smiling at Rapunzel and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah probably not" she said putting her arms around his neck. "But you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them" she whispered seductively. "Oh I like the way you think Punzie" he crooned, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his bedroom. Sounds of Rapunzel squealing and giggling echoed through the hallway as he did.

_****_

So what do you think? I certainly had fun writing it, which is probably a first for me looking back on it. So yeah anyway drop me a review, let me know what you think and oh if you have any editing tips for, like any at all, please don't be afraid to let me know. Seriously any advice or constructive criticism you can give me is most definitely welcome. I could really really use the help hehe _**. Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll update again sometime soon. **_


End file.
